Proving Strength
by writingforthemoney
Summary: Booth wants Bones to know that he's strong. Spoiler alert for 1x4. Her observation of Charlie:“His thighs and hips are very well structured for moverablity.” RR


**Proving Strength**

_**Based on the quote:** "His thighs and hips are very well structured for moverablity."  
**Summary:** Booth wants Bones to know that he's strong. Spoiler alert for 1x4. Her observation of Charlie:"His thighs and hips are very well structured for moverablity." RR_

--

On the way back to her apartment to began to think about what Bones had said about Charlie and the way he could most likely move. Although she was talking about skiing, other activites came to his mind when talking about strong hips and thighs and moveriablity.

Bones was talking to him about something or another, he tried to pay attention, he really did but he just couldn't. He couldn't keep his mind off how strong her hips and thighs had to be, because of all the martial arts. He couldn't keep his mind of what those strong him and thighs could do. He couldn't keep his mind off how those strong hips and thighs could move.

Before he knew it they were outside her apartment complex, he smiled and while his mind wasn't thinking, his hormones were and he spoke, "You know," he leaned closer to her face, "My hips and thighs are strong and well structed for moverablity." As soon as the words were out of his mouth he almost choked on them, he couldn't believe what he'd done, but the cat was already out of the bag.

She had turned toward him and opened her mouth to interrupt him, but the tone to his voice-the huskiness there and the look in his eyes-it made her stop in her tracks. After he had finished speaking he didn't move but there seemed to be a moment where fear crossed his face, however it was carefully covered. She swallowed hard. What exactly does that mean she wondered. She almost asked him just that but instead she decieded that they would discuss it further later, "I'm sure they are."

She opened the door and moved to get out when he appeared in front of her and helped her out the SUV. She was confused but accepted the help. He walked her into her apartment and closed the door behind him. "Wanna beer?" she asked.

He nodded. Okay Booth, he thought to himself, you like her, maybe even love her, you've known her for quite sometime, and since you've started working with her closer things have become harder to ignore. Her blue-transluent eyes, her brownish aubrun hair, the sway of her hips when she walks, and the cute look of concentration on her face while examing a skeleton. It only turned him on more and more.

They sat on the couch and just drank their beers in silence when she broke it, "What did you mean?" she looked to him, "Why did you say that?"

He didn't have to ask what she meant. He understood. "You said that the over-night guy had strong hips and thighs, great for moverabilty. I merely stated the fact that mine are too." He took another swig of his beer and looked back in her direction leaning closer.

She stared at him, trying to figure him out. She liked him, she was finding more and more with each passing day that she was starting to care for him, as more than a collegue and more than a partner. She swallowed as his face moved closer to hers. Her lips went dry when his eyes glanced in their direction 

and stayed there for a mere moment and then returned to her eyes. "Oh." She said simply. And she smiled slightly, "Mine are too."

His grin was lopsided, "I thought as much." Taking a deep breath he swallowed his fear, "Does the scientist in you want to prove my strength?"

She licked her lips and thought for only a minute and then decieded she wasn't going to think. She didn't want to think about the consquences right now. She shook her head from side to side answering a 'no' to his question. At his raised eyebrow she grinned, "The woman does."

He smiled broadly and met her lips for their first kiss.

--

**_A/N: I know it's unrealistic that this would happen so soon, but hey, it's fiction and it works with the quote. Should I continue?_**


End file.
